Frozen Heart
by FairyTailGirl2
Summary: Rated T for language. Elsa needs help from a certain ice wizard to help control her powers. As they train on, Elsa starts to fall for him. Will they both melt for each other? Or keep inside their frozen hearts? ( Juvia started dating Lyon and joined Laima Scale)
1. Chapter 1

Hi

I'm Olivia, A.K.A FairyTailGirl2. I just wanted to say this is my first fanfiction, so please give good reviews. Or some needed criticism, either way; please follow and /or favorite.

Olivia

Frozen Heart

**In Arendelle…**

A young woman with white hair is in a bedroom, packing a suitcase with… ice? "Anna, I told you I need ice cubes! Not huge chunks! No offence, Kristoff." Kristoff is also in the room, with his arms crossed. "None taken. Why are you even going there, Elsa? You can master ice magic alone." "Because I don't want to be walking and all of the sudden, freeze a fountain. I need t control it, for real this time." All of sudden, the room was covered in ice and snow. "See?"

An hour later, we see Elsa in her coronation outfit. She is boarding with her sister, Anna. Anna was also in her coronation outfit. Anna was waving excitedly to Kristoff. As the ship sailed off, almost immediately, Anna turned green with sea-sickness. Elsa giggled for a bit then helped her sister get over her motion sickness.

**In Fiore, in Magnolia, in side the Fairy Tail Guild…**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FLAME BRAIN?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, ICE PRINCESS!"

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING?"

Grey and Natsu were now shoulder hugging with bruises from their fight, smiling with worry from Erza destroying them. Lucy was at the bar talking with Mirajane, when Gramps came out for an announcement. "Hey."

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

Everyone looked up to see the master. "Alright kiddies! Clean up the place. We have a queen and princess coming. Now, I have been asked by the queen herself to not tell you why she is coming but she will need one of you idiots to help her. Now clean up for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!"

Everyone was rushing around and repairing tables, chairs, and the bar as best as they can. Erza, now reequipped with her construction armor, was commanding Natsu and Grey to fix the request board.

"This is going to be… something" thought the master as he walked back down to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

**Yeah… I forgot to say I don't own Frozen or Fairy Tail. But if I did GrElsa would definitely be happening already. (I just think, as a special episode we could have GrElsa would be perfect)**

**Chapter 2**

**At the port**

Elsa was nervous, she had a feeling in her stomach that made it seem like a bad idea, but whenever the feeling would come, it turned good. That happened when she ran from the kingdom. She was so scared then and now she was traveling to… Fiore? It was near the Southern Isles, but Prince Hans's brothers were not letting him out anywhere. As they were about to go onto the land, a blast came from the far end of the town. From what Elsa had remembered from the letter Master Makarov had sent, the blast of magic should be Fairy Tail. Elsa looked over to Anna and, with a concerned face, grabbed Anna away from the boat and whispered," Let's go."

**At Fairy Tail**

Everyone was outside awaiting the arrival of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Lucy was happy and excited to see them because Lucy was good friends with them before they got confined from everyone. She was curious why, but forgot about them after her mother died. Grey had somewhat of a good/bad feeling about the coming queen and princess, but dismissed it after Natsu making a fool of himself. Everything was quiet for what seemed like an hour, as Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle were announced. Grey looked upon the queen, and instantly felt… something he couldn't describe as anything but angst and wanting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**

**Just wanted to say **

**1)****I, obviously, don't own Fairy Tail or Frozen. Or else that special Fan episode of GrElsa would have already happened**

**2)****Tell me how many chapters you want. I don't know how many chapters to do it, unless I have a goal in mind. Or else I rush it.**

**Whelp, thanks a million,**

**Olivia**

**Chapter 3**

Elsa looked out into the crowd of the mages of Fairy Tail, the strongest, most reliable, and sadly most destructive guild in the land of Fiore. But, they did get the job done so many did seek their help. Elsa looked into the crowd and saw a young woman with blonde hair known only to her and her sister and Lucy Heartfilia. "Lucy!" Anna ran over to her, as Lucy opened her arms and said, "It is so good to see you too!" Lucy was curtsying as she said, "Your Majesty." "Oh please, this is no time for formalities. Come here Lucy!" Elsa exclaimed as she went over to hug the surprised Lucy. When they released, Master Makarov walked over to Queen Elsa saying, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" Everyone started to cheer and clap in joy. All of the sudden, Natsu and Grey were at it again using their magic against each other, when Anna stepped over and punched both of them with a dark aura around her, then flipped her hair behind her ear and marched into the guild. Soon, everyone was following her, with only Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy, Master, and Elsa standing there in an awkward silence before the master asked, "So how long are you staying here, Queen Elsa?" "Please, just Elsa and depending on how long the helper can help." Anna came running out and grabbed Elsa by the hand, but in stead pulled off her glove. "Elsa- you have to tell them at some point." "Not now."

"But Elsa-"

"Not Now!"

All of the sudden, the ground froze and the walls were covered and spikes of ice were protruding from the walls, as Elsa started to run. "Elsa, come back!" "Grey did you freeze the place?"

"No… it wasn't him… it was my sister. She needs help from you guys because she has ice powers."

**Cliffhanger? IDK I just felt it was long enough. So, another story tomorrow?**

**See ya,**

**Olivia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**So, I will decided to see where the story goes to see how many chapters it should have. I will ask this then, do you think we should include the songs from the movie? If so, then **

**1)****Which ones?**

**2)****Do you want them in Japanese? Italian? ( It will be translated later)**

**3)****Do you want me to include Nalu in the mix?**

**Thanks again babes, **

**Olivia**

**(P.S. I forgot: Lisanna or Hans is the villain, oh! Maybe both! And do you mind if I call you babes?)**

**Chapter 4 **

**In the mountains of Magnolia**

Elsa was on the nearest mountain, crouched in a fetus-like position. She was crying to herself, whispering to herself,"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!"

"I don't know why you are saying 'Conceal, don't feel," but I don't think it will work this time." "What? Wait, how did you get up here? And, you have no clothes on, why? How are not get Hypothermia?" Grey instantly looked down to see him only in his underwear. He seemed relaxed and replied," First, I followed the ice trail you made. Second, I was trained to not be affected by the cold." Elsa stood up and said, "I guess that kinda means," both say this simultaneously, "The cold never really bothered us anyway."

**At the guild hall…**

Natsu was making bonfires for everyone, when the guild doors opened to revel two shadowy figures, a man and a woman. All of the sudden, lighting crashed and it started to pour. Lucy looked up and gasped, "You!"

**Cliffhanger defiantly, right? Well I still need to know if Juvia (not Lisanna) or Hans should be the villain. It can be both. I just need a villain.**

**See ya babes,**

**Olivia**


	5. HELP! I'm sorry

Hi,

I am so sorry guys about not uploading Chapter 5, but I need your help! Who should be the villain,

1) Juvia Lockster (Previous lover Stalker of Grey)

2) Prince Hans of the Southern Isles (Actual villain of Frozen, would kind of make sense if he and Juvia teamed against Elsa and Anna)

Okay Thanks again babes,

Olivia


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, now Elsa, I know this is out of your comfort zone, but in order to control your powers, you need to be in your underwear."

Gray was in his boxers staring at Elsa in an icy bra and panties, covering herself. She looked at him with embarrassment, her cheeks the color of a certain requip mage's hair.

"I get that, and I'm fine as long as it helps. But could we at least done this in, I don't know, swim suits?"

Gray shrugged, then got into stance when all of the sudden, "Gray! Your boxers!" He looked down to find then, not off but, his boxers frozen solid. He looked over to Elsa, and all around her a storm was brewing. It swirled around her, until she was in her ice dress. Gray looked over her as he saw a beautiful turquoise dress hugging her hips and dancing free in the wind, her bodice sparkling with crystalized ice and a cloak trailing behind her with snowflake designs imbedded into the fabric. Her hair was in a messy braid on her left shoulder with snowflakes falling in to it. Gray looked at the queen with fascination, but she thought it was fear. Remembering what happened with Anna when that happened, she broke. He looked at her face, and streams of tears were falling down as some of her hairs blocked him from seeing her eyes. He went over to her and lifted her chin to see her eyes. She looked at him with concern, then embraced him sobbing in to his bare chest. He lifted her head so her eyes would lock onto his. This feeling overwhelmed him and he knew that this was where he was meant to be. He had a sudden urge to kiss her then, but she beat him to it. After that scene with romance, Elsa stood up. She proceeded to rip off her clothes revealing a gem-incrusted brazier and matching undies. Then, they heard an explosion. "Hans. He is in Fairy Tail." Gray looked over to see Elsa making a sled. "Come on, then! Let's save Fairy Tail!"

**In Fairy Tail**

All of the strongest mages were lying on the ground, those who were left were shackled to the wall with anti-magic metal. Prince Hans was in the middle of the room, tied up and freaking out.

"She said they were the strongest, and now they're almost dead. NyAAAAAAAAHHH!" Foam was oozing out of his mouth as Lucy looked over to Anna. She was being tied up and placed on the ground, when Juvia looked over to Hans. She looked him directly in the eyes and slapped him, "Do you want me to whip you?"

Lucy looked over to Hans as Juvia proceeded to whip him into silence. She took this time to get a hairpin from her hair, and open the lock. When she got the shackles off, she unlocked everyone else. Then, she snuck into the bathroom and tried to call Grey and Elsa. She hoped that if he had his pants off, he would hear the ringer.

"Hello? Lucy?"

"Grey get to the guild quick. Juvia kidnapped this Prince Hans guys to get information on Elsa, and Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Gildart, Mirajane, everyone is out cold or can't use anymore magic."

"Okay and I'll bring Elsa for back up."

"Okay, come quick"

She stopped the call and lifted her legs when the bathroom door opened. She tried to be as silent as possible. Juvia walked in and walked out after seeing nothing. As soon as the door closed she dropped her legs and opened the stall door. When she saw a lacrima bomb on the floor, she threw it out the window into the vast field. As it exploded, she ducked under the sink in time when the door crashed open to reveal a possessed Juvia. She then saw Hans in the doorway, smirking at what was left of the wall. He then, as if on impact, started singing, "Love is open DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Well in this case, open wall." He grabbed a tied up Anna and angled her to see the wall. "You know Anna, anyone within that explosion would have died." He then went to the sink and grab Lucy's side ponytail. She cried out as he dragged her by her hair. He dropped her in front of Natsu, who was still unconscious. Hans then kick Natsu in the side to wake him up. Then he grabbed Levy and Romeo and Mirajane and throw them at the others. Lucy stood up wobbling, asking, "Why are you doing this? We did nothing to you!"

"Because if I marry the queen and kill both sisters, I get both kingdoms."

"Both?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, the king has no heirs here in Fiore, so you were chosen, since you were the heir to the Heartfilia's, which was the richest company ever. And, since you don't have any magic, then I can blackmail you into marriage. Unless you don't care about this pink haired f*** up."

"Hans, stop this now. Or we can relive past memories."

Hans turned around to see a… half- naked Elsa and Gray?

Grey and Elsa rushed down the mountain, and after a while, Gray spoke up. "I knew that Juvia had a crush on me, but she was dating Lyon. If did something to her-

"Well, whatever happened to them, they are no longer."

Elsa stopped the snow trail and sled, and before they opened the doors, she grabbed Gray and kissed him. Thinking this might be the last time she would see him, she wanted to savor the moment. She had enough time to describe the taste as icy but warm before they heard Lucy screaming becoming louder. Then, after some conversation, Elsa burst with Gray and yelled,

"Hans stop this now. Or we can relive past memories."


End file.
